


Wait... What?

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Silly, sam wilson is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: What is it that they say about relationships? Oh yeah: Love is about finding someone you want to annoy for the rest of your life.Squared filled: Didn’t know they were dating (Clint Barton Bingo)





	Wait... What?

A silent and uneventful day was rare among the Avengers. When it came to being a member, the minimum one would expect in life was to fight monsters, aliens, organisations or whatever else came along the way, and this perfectly quiet day was something Sam had only seen a handful of times so far.

The sun was up, high and shining, Natasha, Tony and Thor were swimming in the compound’s pool, Steve and Bucky were out on a date, and Sam was just looking forward to a great nap on their couch when someone literally fell on his shoulders.

“What the…” he groaned out.

Clint jumped away from him and just when Sam turned to look for the man, your voice made him look up.

“Barton!” you yelled, and Sam only had time to get out of the couch before you landed right where Clint had fallen just seconds before.

“What’s going on?” Sam yelled out.

But he got no answer. Instead, you just ran out of the room to wherever Clint had fled, and Sam shook his head. You two were crazy.

* * *

“Morning,” Sam muttered, seeing you leant on the kitchen isle after walking into the kitchen.

“Morning,” you yawned.

It was pretty early in the morning, a time when some of your team members were getting up and ready to their daily activities.

“You got any of those left?” he pointed at your coffee mug, but you just shook your head.

“No, sorry,” you moved it away from your lips. “But I can make you some.”

He denied quickly.

“I can do it, don’t worry,” he waved a hand to stop you. “But that smells good.”

You just gave him a mischievous look and shrugged, making your friend frown but settle down anyway. Sometimes you were just weird.

“Good morning,” Clint entered the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel, and you just mumbled something back, drinking from your mug with your eyes fixated on the archer.

That was how Sam knew something was up.

“Oh, come on,” the blonde man whined. “Someone drank what was left from my favourite brand.”

The two men turned to you when you let out a chuckle, and Clint just shot you an incredulous look.

“Now that’s just mean.”

“You ate the pizza I had saved for dinner last night,” you said simply. “It’s payback.”

The blond man let out an annoyed sound and picked the wet towel from his shoulder and throwing it right on you, rolling his eyes when you dodged it and moved on to a different coffee.

Sam chuckled to himself. He didn’t even know how you two survived one another, really, much less worked together in the field. It was good that you did, though, and he couldn’t complain.

“Remember this before you eat my pizza.”

* * *

“Hey!” you yelped, making the whole room to you, just in time to see you jumping away from Clint. “Fuck, how are your hands so cold?”

Everyone just rolled their eyes and dismissed you two.

“They are just as cold as your heart,” he declared.

You just grunted and stood up a moment later, being followed by the blond man just a few minutes later.

Sam didn’t think much of it, and only actually got up when his beer was over and he went over to get himself another one, along with a bottle to Steve and Bucky as well.

To his surprise, when he entered the kitchen, it wasn’t you and Clint teasing one another that he found, but the exact opposite. You actually had Clint pressed against the fridge and his hands holding your waist tightly while you two engaged in a relatively steamy kiss.

He froze in surprise. What the hell? Didn’t you two live to annoy the hell out of each other?

“Get a room, you two,” Natasha walked past him, making Sam jump, and you and Clint just separated with amused faces.

Sam just continued to stare at the two of you with surprise spread on your face.

“When did this happen?” he finally asked.

It was your turn to look at Sam in surprise.

“What?”

“You two,” he pointed. “When did this happen?”

You exchanged a look of confusion with Clint.

“Sam… We’ve been together since before the Avengers were a thing. Didn’t you know that?”

“No!” he affirmed like it was obvious. “Who did know?”

“Everyone,” Natasha stopped in front of him. “You really need to pay more attention to things.

You were together and he didn’t know anything?

What the fuck…

“But you annoy each other to hell.”

“I know,” you smiled. “What is it that they say about relationships? Oh yeah, ‘Love is about finding someone you want to annoy for the rest of your life.’”


End file.
